Enid
Enid is one of the main characters of the 2017 series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. Appearance Enid is tall with a thin waist, and wide hips and legs. She has warm brown skin and purple hair tied in a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She typically wears a sleeveless blue Gar's Bodega uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. Personality Enid is the most responsible of the main trio. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops K.O. from calling a power battle based on KO's shoddy detective work. She seems to react to irresponsibility the way a normal human being would, as she complained about KO making "another hole in the ceiling." She could be quite patient considering the idea of how many times KO made a hole in the ceiling prior to the Pilot. Abilities and Powers Enid has a power level of 3, thanks to her experience working and fighting bad guys as an employee of Gar's Bodega. Indeed, she's the employee with the highest power level of all (excluding Mr. Gar). Technically, she's more intelligent than Rad and K.O., analyzing first the problem they're leading with rather than trying to solve it with brute strength. Physical Strength Due to her ninja training and her days working alongside Rad and Mr. Gar, Enid is strong enough to fight on even footing with people far stronger than her. In "You Have to Care", she managed to defeat Elodie in a power battle, despite Elodie's power level of 4. Enid has excellent combat skills. Her fighting style seems to focus more on kicks and strategy, rather than strength, which goes with her epithet of ninja. She has shown to be extremely agile and flexible, able to move quickly and with precision. She's also very resistant to damage, as seen in "T.K.O." where she could resist some of Turbo K.O.'s attacks. Ninja Skills As a ninja, Enid can utilize many special techniques based on stealth and discretion. In many episodes, she has been seen doing some attacks and moves related to this: *'Body Replacement Technique': Enid can disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log when she does, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Friends." This technique looks to be more a retreat move rather than an offensive one. *'Smokescreen': Enid has shown to take this ability to the ultimate level in the episode "You Have to Care" where she can make a smoke screen to confuse her opponents. *'Autumn Breeze': She can summon a pile of leaves to cushion a fall. It was first seen in "Do You Have Any More in the Back?". *'Cloning': She can create immobile clones of herself that turn into wood when touched. *'Tornado Finger': In "Parents Day", Enid has been shown to be able to make a tornado by using a finger technique. To create it, she performs a quick move with her fingers. This is a reference to Naruto, a Japanese ninja anime. *'Shadow Trap': In "Action News", Enid is able to put a shadow trap on the floor using the finger technique. Which when stepped on will completely immobilise the target. Alter-Egos In the episode "We've Got Fleas", Enid is turned into a were-bunny after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. She became a bunny because, according to herself, she's quick on her feet. In this form, Enid obtains bunny-like abilities and particularities, like digging tunnels underground and eating carrots. Her strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. History Trivia *She resembles Opal from the show, "Steven Universe", which Ian JQ worked on from around 2012 to 2015. *Enid's wrappings appear to be sarashi. *Enid's Smoke Log technique is a reference to Naruto. In fact, it is based on a technique called the "Body Replacement Technique". *Enid's appearance as a tween girl in "You Have to Care" was based on Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, with the shyness of Hinata Hyūga. *Enid also has vampire and werewolf parents named wilhamena and bernard *In "Second First Date", it is shown that she has a liking for anime and manga. **One of the books she dropped was a romance manga with the images of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. **Another of the books was a Bleach manga with Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover. Gallery Enid_for_wiki.png Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Self-Aware